


哥哥

by Doubling



Category: all奋 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling
Kudos: 3





	哥哥

秦奋醒过来的时候才意识到自己被蒙住了眼睛，他下意识地挣扎起了身想自己解开蒙在眼睛上的黑布。两只乱抓的手分别都被人拉住了，他一边试图往回抽一边就猜到了这是谁干的。他无奈地笑笑，抓住了左手，“佩瑶。”他又握紧了右手，“子墨。”

“天呐大田哥你怎么猜到的！你也太厉害了吧！”秦子墨惊讶的声音从耳边响起。“奋哥当然天赋异禀了。”靖佩瑶话不多说，非常自觉地把他的手拉过来按在自己的阴茎上让他撸动。

秦奋刚想彻底收回手，突然感到自己的双腿也被打开了，抱在上面的那双手他再熟悉不过，冰凉的润滑剂洒在了他的穴口上，接着就被塞进来两根手指戳弄。

“老韩你怎么也跟着他们瞎闹呀...”他被这不算温柔的扩张弄得腰有点酸，两只手还套弄着两个弟弟的性器，更没办法自己换个舒服点的姿势。听了他的话好像韩沐伯更没好气儿了，手指对着他的前列腺一个劲儿的磨，惹得他完全控制不住出口的呻吟声。靖佩瑶躺在他身边享受着手活服务，语气波澜不惊，“伯哥你得温柔点儿啊。”秦子墨在一旁附和，“就是呀，奋哥手都握不住了...”他俯下身去舔吸秦奋的乳头，用舌尖勾弄着它时而推挤进乳晕，秦奋舒服地哼哼起来，也不在乎正在后穴里粗鲁进出的手指了。

“我看你差不多了？”韩沐伯的语气好像又有点生气的意思，秦奋下意识地有点害怕往后缩了缩身子，“你别...”他话还没说完就被拉着腿向前打开，刚刚被开拓得湿滑的肉穴就被韩沐伯的阴茎彻底填满。秦奋被这突然的挺进惊得控制不住尖叫一声，蒙着眼睛的时候感官都更为敏感，两个弟弟的手还在身上安抚性的抚摸让他接受即将到来的性事。韩沐伯按着他的腰窝开始快速地操弄，每一次都狠狠地顶在他的敏感的软肉上，他被生理性的爽意逼出来了眼泪浸湿了黑布。靖佩瑶从床上支起身子用硬挺的阴茎顶弄起他刚刚被吸吮得红艳的乳头，把它磨得水润发亮。秦子墨覆着他的手继续在自己的性器上撸动，看了眼韩沐伯一脸憋气的表情就猜到怎么回事了。

“奋哥，我知道伯哥为什么生气了！”他笑嘻嘻地凑到秦奋脸颊上吻了几下，“如果我告诉你的话，一会儿我可以射在哥哥的脸上吗？”

“秦子墨...”秦奋想打人，身体里抽插着的阴茎还在抵着软肉来回地磨，“我看你...啊...是不是...嗯...又缺少毒打了...”

本来今天一直保持高冷人设的韩沐伯忍不住开口，“行了你秦子墨！”他加快了操弄的速度，在秦奋的尖叫声里和他一起到达了高潮。他抽出性器把他抱着腰坐起来，抹掉了他脸上的泪水之后才很有点不好意思地说，“...我也是你的弟弟啊。”

秦奋被突如其来开始撒娇的韩沐伯搞得心里柔软一片，他环住他的脖子去寻找他的嘴唇接吻。舌尖刚刚探进他的口中，秦奋就感到身后有一个阴茎抵在了穴口，头已经一下子顶了进去，他慌张地把手伸到身后推搡，“喂，你们等一下...我还...”

靖佩瑶说话的时候秦奋都想象出他那一肚子坏水的样子了，“奋哥，你猜一下现在操你的是谁，是我还是子墨。”秦子墨也在他身后，“对啊奋哥，你猜一下嘛！”韩沐伯也帮着他们抓着秦奋的手不让他摘掉蒙在眼睛上的布。

“是...是佩瑶...”他无奈地随便猜了一个。

屁股上被响亮地打了一下，“回答错误！”秦子墨一鼓作气地一插到底，“我怎么了嘛！奋哥你为什么不猜是我！”秦奋腰彻底软了下去，双腿被分开卡住根本不可能合得上，只能打开着任由他们摆弄。靖佩瑶转到他面前扶住他的头，“既然奋哥这么想要我的话，那就不能差事儿。来吧。”他把粗大的性器怼到秦奋的嘴里，秦奋就张开嘴裹住它上下舔弄，不能完全吞得下去他只能尽力用舌尖摩挲龟头。

“我先去洗个澡。”韩沐伯扔下一句话就走了。秦子墨捏着秦奋的屁股前后挺弄，莽撞地把他顶得直往前倒，就将靖佩瑶的阴茎吞得更深，呛在喉咙里又是让他满脸的泪水。秦奋又射了。靖佩瑶伸手解开了一直蒙在他眼睛上的黑布条，突然见到光亮的双眼有些模糊，睫毛上都沾着困在脸上的泪滴。

他们的哥哥哭起来是最漂亮的，既想让人给他一切最美好的事物，又想让人把他欺负得更泪水涟涟。他忍不住按着他的头把自己的性器送进他细嫩的喉咙里，又软又滑得让他炽热滚烫。阴茎在秦奋的口中吞吐挡住了他的呻吟声只余下混胡不清的喘息，身后的穴口已经被操开了，顺着每一次抽插都淌着水，夹杂着囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的清脆声音格外淫靡。

秦子墨说到做到，在快射的时候他真的退了出来。靖佩瑶扶住快倒下的秦奋躺好，分开他的双腿又插了进去，里面已经灌满了一些杂七杂八的精液肠液和润滑剂，滑腻又紧致的感觉让靖佩瑶差点直接松懈。他扶着他的腰快速地挺弄起来，秦子墨跪在旁边对着他的脸快速地撸动。“帮帮我嘛奋哥...”他拉着他的手给自己套弄，理所当然地撒娇自然无比，秦奋也不会拒绝。

秦奋又一次到达高潮的时候前端已经快射不出什么东西了，肉穴里的收缩抽搐更紧，逼得靖佩瑶直接射在了他身体里。秦子墨的性器也喷出一股精液，正正好好地对着秦奋的脸，沉甸甸地洒在他的脸颊和眼睫毛上。他被他们操得浑身无力瘫倒在床上，眼睛努力地眨了几下才睁得开，两个大眼睛的弟弟凑上来像温顺的小动物一样亲吻他的锁骨和额角。他费力地抬起手摸了摸两个毛茸茸的脑袋，他们都可爱。

韩沐伯洗完澡回来的时候看着这场景总想训点什么，“你们怎么回事，弄了他一脸？”两个弟弟异口同声地说这样难道不是很好看的吗。他看着秦奋红晕未褪的脸上沾着白浊的样子，确实有着不一样的色情又纯情的美。他把靖佩瑶和秦子墨扒拉到一边，半抱着秦奋去卫生间清洗。

哥哥这样子的时候最漂亮，而我们都不可以独占哥哥的漂亮，我们对他的喜欢和爱都不是可以互相比较的。如果哥哥也分不清他到底更喜欢哪一个，那我们就一起分享哥哥回馈给我们的爱就好了。

晚安，我们的，哥哥。


End file.
